Voyager Limericks
by Voyager Tip
Summary: Here are a few episodes, summarized in limericks.  I hope to add new ones until every episode is here.  We'll see.  Just a little Voyagers! fun! Worlds Apart is now up!
1. Limerick Fun For Episode One

_Author's Note: I've never written a poem, but I've enjoyed the few poems that have been published on this site  
so I wanted to give it a try. __For some reason, __I think that limericks are a good fit for Voyagers!  
Well anyway, here goes nothing!_

**_Limerick Fun For Episode One_**

**Episode One - The Pilot: Told in Limericks**

Jeff listened at the door of his room  
To the plans to go to Cancun  
They thought him a pain  
That was so plain  
Then he turned to stare at the moon.

But a miracle landed outside  
Climbed in the window so wide  
And a pirate was there  
Came out of nowhere  
Then Ralph attacked him, or tried.

On the banks of the Nile they were  
And Bogg did land on a burr  
When Jeff found the child  
Bogg stopped being riled  
Though his guidebook was kept by the cur.

The boys stopped trying to walk  
On the beach at Kitty Hawk  
Bogg said something mean  
Jeff ran from the scene  
Then they sat on the rocks to talk.

The bicycle shop was a mess  
From the Wright Brothers fight I guess  
Agnes was smitten  
The letters were written  
And sent to the proper address.

He sailed off the cliff in the plane  
And heard Jeff call out his name  
At the end of the ride  
Jeff knelt by his side  
And he never would be the same

They landed alone in the hay  
The Red Baron was there that day  
And Bogg never lied  
Jeff stayed at his side  
And it's always been that way.

The End 8^)


	2. Limerick Sequel For Created Equal

_Author's Note: Who knows why I'm writing these. Guess I need a break from regular writing, but for whatever reason, they just seem to be coming out. _

**Limerick Sequel for Created Equal**

They landed one day in a fight  
Imaginary catapult flight  
She thought Jeff was brave  
She wanted a slave  
So the Emperor bought him that night.

They tried to get Spartacus free  
The revolt, the leader to be  
But after the chase  
Went to a new place  
And Harriet was chased up a tree

Bogg had played cards quite a lot  
Since they were made out of rock  
Shuffling was tough  
Jeff had enough  
And walked past the sign, off the dock

The idea to play cards was cool  
But Jeff thought Bogg was a fool  
So Bogg played shnibbits  
The frog said ribbits  
And Jeff was as stubborn as a mule.

The boys got Harriet free  
They ran through the woods, all three  
Bogg got the right card  
It wasn't so hard  
And no one was hung from a tree.

We found out that Sam was Mark Twain  
Stayed out all night once again  
His mom was upset  
She smacked him I bet  
Smart grown ups give Jeff a pain.


	3. Limerick Christmas

**Limerick Christmas: Limericks for "Merry Christmas, Bogg"**

Verse 1  
George's mom let him go, that was dumb  
Where he'd get his fair portion of rum  
When they said goodbye  
Bogg gave it a try  
To convince her it would make him a bum.

Verse 2  
Jeff's job was to explain why  
Leaving was the wrong thing to try  
Miss his mom terrible  
Truly unbearable  
And something was in Jeff's eye.

Verse 3  
Met his great grandparents that day  
Went to find what was stolen away  
The guard dog was there  
And Bogg got a scare  
The dog's in the closet, okay.

Verse 4  
The safe was locked very tight  
Got caught, the coins weren't light  
They didn't have turkey  
So Bogg threw beef jerky  
And they disappeared into the night.

Verse 5  
Back in Colonial days  
Strip poker they played in a daze  
Bogg won a lot  
They left with a pot  
He wins at shnibbits always!

_(Alternate for Verse 5)_  
Back in Colonial times  
Played shnibbits with more than two dimes  
Gave out some provisions  
Made some decisions  
Need a new line that rhymes (LOL)

Verse 6  
Sat down in the old rocking chair  
While Amy was stroking his hair  
Sang Silent Night  
Look'd round in a fright  
Didn't see Bogg anywhere.

Verse 7  
He ran out to try to see  
"Are you going without me?"  
In the wintry fog  
He yelled at Bogg  
"Don't you see, you're my family?"

Verse 8  
Held onto each other so tight  
Bogg knew it just had to be right  
How could he go?  
A terrible blow  
Walked side by side through the night.


	4. Limerick Silly For Bully and Billy

**Things Getting Silly, Now Bully and Billy**

Verse 1  
Rita liked Bogg right away  
Laid down on a pile of hay  
But no rough riders  
Just sketchers and writers  
That sold illustrations for pay.

Verse 2  
The landing was bad in quicksand  
And Jeffrey needed a hand  
The rope Billy threw  
Rescued the two  
They joined Billy's traveling band.

Verse 3  
Dry clothes Billy gave them for fun  
And loaned them horses to run  
Rattlesnake dead  
Jeff lost his head  
He so wanted to fire a gun.

Verse 4  
But, how many kids learn to shoot  
From Billy the Kid? what a hoot!  
Bogg said no way  
Do what I say  
Though only tin cans and no loot.

Verse 5  
I don't want to get between  
A boy and his dad, that's mean  
He's not my father  
He's really a bother  
Rebellious, just like a teen.

Verse 6  
But Jeff didn't handle the gun  
Though wanted to, just for fun  
So he was mad  
And Bogg was sad  
As Billy's gang approached on the run.

Verse 7  
To Jeff, Billy didn't seem bad  
Denied he had killed a lad  
Maybe self defense?  
Don't be so dense!  
Seemed anger was all that they had.

Verse 8  
Tricked Jeff to go into the town  
Where Teddy was hanging around  
Bogg had to get frisky  
With a bottle of whiskey  
Rode fast on his horse, it was brown.

Verse 9  
Surprised that they already knew  
What Billy was aiming to do  
The sheriff was old  
And not very bold  
What kind of a sheriff are you?

Verse 10  
Jumped off the horse, blocked the way  
"I don't need a gun," he did say  
Jeff was surprised  
Then saw Billy's eyes  
Shouted to Bogg "get away!"

Verse 11  
"He would've shot you dead"  
In the back, or even the head  
Counted to six  
The bullets were nix  
Tackled Billy before he said,

Verse 12  
"You forget that I've got the gun"  
And away Billy started to run  
Bogg learned, he did  
That Jeff's still a kid  
Still better than any other one.

Verse 13  
Rita rode off to new groups  
Left Bogg with nothing, oops  
Last time zone was better  
He thought he could get her  
And Jeffrey reviewed Teddy's troups.

**Bonus Verses**  
_(This is one of my favorite episodes because of the conflict between them, and how Bogg shows how much he cares about Jeff through it all. However, at the end, Jeff cries that he almost got Roosevelt killed when he hugs Bogg. He did not almost get Roosevelt killed though. Jeffrey's presence in the town didn't contribute to Billy's decision to kill Roosevelt, he went there to kill him in the first place, and the Jeffrey we all know, would have understood that. Another line could have easily been written for Jeff. Oh well. I also love how Bogg picked him up at the end and said "We're off to Cuba.")_

Did anyone notice but me  
The writing is wrong (oh gee!)  
At the end when Jeff cried  
Roosevelt almost died  
He wasn't the reason, no siree!

That wasn't a logical line  
For Jeffrey to say, here is mine,  
Should have listened to you  
You know what to do  
Together it'll always be fine.


	5. Limerick for Agents of Satan

**Agents of Satan**

In Salem a girl was accused  
And locked in jail, not amused  
Bogg's full of woe  
Can't control where they go  
And Jeffrey felt really abused.

The trial was swift, not in jest  
To anything I will confess  
Tonight you will die  
Jeff started to cry  
In all of time you are the best.

Can Voyagers die, asked the boy  
Without the omni, no joy  
Don't let him do it  
Loyal right through it  
Kept trying to think of a ploy.

Tied to the stake without blame  
Pulling away from the flame  
Yelled "it's not right"  
Then they took flight  
And into a seance they came.

On top of the table they moan  
In a seance, no longer alone  
Face to face with Harry  
Didn't want to tarry  
Then into a char-broiled T-Bone.

Wonderful is what you were, kid  
Just think about what you did!  
Ran up to the stake  
For your partners sake  
And into the flames you slid.

Away from the garbage and ember  
In the warmth of a lovely September  
A poem you see  
By Francis Scott Key  
So we would always remember.

With the beautiful girl, Bogg would melt  
Stole the omni right off of his belt  
A Great kisser!  
Sarcastic Mister  
And Jeff was so mad he could melt.

A very long time we've been here  
Time for a break I fear  
He managed to run  
But they had a gun  
Her evil intentions were clear.

Into the hole they were thrown  
Gave a laugh instead of moan  
Maybe he'll miss her  
Cause he's a good kisser  
Their concern was way overblown.

Changed minds with their illustration  
Used reflections and imagination  
Scary scenes shown  
Sad stories sown  
And we end with alliteration.


	6. Limerick Smile for the Trial!

_Author's Note: I did a little research on Limericks and found out some interesting things. One is that the rule about the number of syllables per line (meter) isn't strict, and even the rhymes don't have to be exact. The other interesting thing is that limericks are supposed to be both funny and obscene. Who knew? I sure didn't and I've been trying to write them! Anyway, I'm going to continue writing them as best I can when the mood strikes me. However, mine won't be obscene, but I will try to put some humor in where I can._

**Limerick for "The Trial of Phineas Bogg"**

This time it's in flashbacks, Oh No!  
I wanted to see some new scenes for the show!  
I feel so cheated  
And really mistreated  
Can this be the best way to go?

The omni showed things that were sick  
No one could figure Drake's trick  
Bogg touched the machine  
Collapsed in the scene  
And Jeff ran to him very quick.

Touched his cheek, then pulled him to stand  
Gave him a helping hand  
Banished you'll be  
And without me  
On a desert isle with nothing but sand.

They thought of their travels, those two  
I always listened to you  
Like the time with the gun?  
Didn't hurt anyone  
Then you showed me the right thing to do.

Just stopped having bad dreams in my sleep  
Now dreams of you, and Jeff started to weep  
No dreams of me  
You'll have no memory  
You're lucky, cause my dreams I'll keep.

Don't let them take me away  
So tightly they held on that day  
Not much I can do  
But I promise you  
I'll try to make everything okay.

Machiavelli had written 'The Prince'  
Drake's notes caused them all to wince  
The future will find  
I've a disciplined mind  
The Council's been hunting him since.

Drake swore he'd be vindicated  
But never incarcerated  
He'd be called a hero  
Though we think a zero  
His ego we know is inflated.

Drake ran to escape, he was bad  
No hold over him they had  
Jeff grabbed his arm  
Bogg dove in alarm  
We don't leave a fallen comrade.

The Texans did fight and die  
Soldiers with guns running by  
The wheel fell hard  
In the middle of the yard  
Drake left without saying goodbye.

Then they were out of the fray  
No omni or guidebook that day  
Each other we've got  
And that means a lot  
So everything will be okay.

Susan appeared, a bit later  
Holding her Voyager Locator  
Back to HQ  
Now both of you  
Can stop Drake, the havoc creator.

You mean Jeff was supposed to Voyage with me?  
What about all the great things he would be?  
He'll do much good  
As a Voyager should  
Back into the Field, with your old omni.


	7. Now I'm Thinkin, The Rebs Took Lincoln

**Limerick, I'm Thinkin: The Rebs Took Lincoln**

They landed just once on wagon and ground  
Pennsylvania, with lots of soldiers around  
Started to walk  
Began to talk  
To a makeshift prison, where Lincoln was found.

How'd it happen? he asked. Betrayed by a spy  
Twas a woman and I soon found out why  
What did Bogg say?  
That's always the way  
With a girl who's not very shy.

The firing squad took a careful aim  
But Jeffrey ran to him just the same  
A green light is here  
Warm fire's near  
But these streets just aren't very tame.

It was hard to be poor, and the street  
Full of beggars and pickpockets, no treat  
Bogg! The omni!  
Where could it be?  
It looked like a back home Swap Meet.

The lady leaned over the flower cart  
Knocked down by The Dodger, his poison art  
But Bogg caught the two  
Jeff said what to do  
And Bogg said, "my boy's very smart."

It was decided, he'd take Dodgers place  
Break into the house, without leaving a trace.  
But inside he fell  
Gave a quick yell  
Bogg had to leave, worried look on his face.

But we knew the kid would come out alright  
And Bogg would return, soon after the night  
Dickens beside her  
Aren't you a writer?  
He is remarkable, you were right!

Tell me about the men who would teach  
A boy to not only steal, but cheat  
Bogg got there  
A hug they share  
For once I'm glad to be wrong about each.

Trying to be in two places, same time  
Was easy with Charles to help with the crime  
Then back to the lair  
Fake police were soon there  
Got the omni and the time for leaving was prime!

Need someone, sophisticated, well fed  
Good lookin', and a way with women, no dread  
Won't be easy  
Don't get queasy  
Okay I'll do it! Jeff laughed and then said.

Phineas danced with the spy, not a care  
Jeff told him he looked pretty hot out there  
Nijinsky wasn't you?  
On Wednesdays, he was too  
Jane Phillips and Bogg made a beautiful pair.

He jumped on the horse's back that way  
To save the President on that very same day  
Bogg in a fight  
Ended alright  
When the time comes you'll know what to say.

On November 19th they went forward to hear  
The famous address that expressed it so clear  
Conceived in liberty  
Unique in history  
And Jeffrey and Bogg, were quite near.


	8. His Mouth is Smart in Worlds Apart!

**His Mouth is Smart in Worlds Apart**

Into Siberia, the wind and snow  
Keep moving, hold on, til we can go  
Omni's not right  
Winds got a bite  
Then warm, in a war zone, oh no!

The desert was hot, the temperature soars  
Someday I'll deal with that smart mouth of yours  
At the wagon we'll stay  
Then behind hay  
As soldiers were fighting a war.

Those guys like Arabs, are dressed  
We sure did land in a mess  
It's no fashion show  
Say what you know  
It's Lawrence of Arabia I guess!

Then Bogg was caught, a mistake  
And the Code, he decided to break  
Threw it, he did  
Save yourself kid  
And hoped that Jeff would escape.

I can't leave you! His fear was stark  
But the smoke was making it dark  
Knew what to do  
Coughing, he flew  
Unconscious in Menlo Park.

Woke up and tried to get back  
But Tom gave the omni a crack  
Took it apart  
Broke Jeffrey's heart  
You wrecked it! I'll never get back!

The omni was disassembled  
Jeff held his breath and trembled  
Mr. Morgan pulled out  
But Jeffrey had clout  
His argument, the money reassembled.

On what seemed like the millionth try  
Edison gave up, with a sigh  
If Bogg were here  
I'd have no fear  
And Jeffrey started to cry.

When it lit, they hugged, the whole crew  
Then Tom made the omni like new  
Now very clean  
A time travel machine  
Then back to Bogg Jeffrey flew.

Took a long time to get back, I see  
You'll never guess what happened to me  
Later, for now  
We have to learn how  
To get out, so Lawrence is free.

They watched the first streetlight aglow  
A beautiful site, what a show!  
Jeff was proud  
Bogg said aloud  
The Omni works great now, ya know?


End file.
